


Prophecy

by sharklion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharklion/pseuds/sharklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the tumblr prompt: Ed and Saiou, Kiss on the forehead</p>
<p>Growing up held few surprises for Saiou.  His power is too strong, his predictions frequently too precise for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

Growing up held few surprises for Saiou. His power is too strong, his predictions frequently too precise for that. So when Ed Phoenix, growing out of the last of his childhood and on the cusp of his teens confesses, that too is in line with fate’s guidance. That the one that has such power over his future would be invested in it is only to be expected.

"I promised to change your fate. But I want to stay at your side through it. Please let me, Saiou!" Ed is earnest in a way he’s outgrowing, but hasn’t sloughed yet. His face and voice are all sincerity, without jaded outcrops of cynicism, the perspective he’s coming around to— it marks old feelings. Ed’s felt this for a while, though he only now brought it to words.

Saiou puts his hands on his shoulders, and bows his head, “That you would do this much for my sake… but I am still capable of moving ahead. I do not need your umbrella yet.” 

They know the metaphor as well as they know each other, maybe better.

"Then, when I’m older?" Ed has recognized the yet in Saiou’s words as hope.

Saiou lowers his bent head, his lips to Ed’s forehead and doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t need to. Like so many other things, this has already been decided: he knows there is no future in this.


End file.
